villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Michael Langdon
Michael Langdon is the main antagonist in American Horror Story: Apocalypse, first appearing as a minor character in American Horror Story: Murder House. He is considered to be the bringer of the End of Days, as well as the biological grandson and the adopted son of Constance Langdon. He is also the birth child of a ghost, Tate Langdon, and his human rape victim, Vivien Harmon. At the start of the show, he is a seemingly innocent child, but in fact, he is the Anti-Christ, as prophesied by Billie Dean Howard. He was portrayed by Ocean Maturo as an infant, and Asher Gian Starita as a child in Murder House. He is later portrayed by Cody Fern as an adult in Apocalypse. History ''Murder House'' Michael was conceived in "Pilot" when Tate, as the Rubber Man, raped Vivien, whom she believed to be her husband, Ben. Billie Dean Howard believed that a child born under these circumstances would be the Anti-Christ and would bring about the end of days. During Vivien's first ultrasound, the attending nurse fainted in horror at the sight of the then-unborn Michael in utero, and quit her job immediately afterword; the ultrasound machine, mysteriously, broke moments after this. Later, Vivien had a nightmare of a tiny clawed hand attempting to rip through her pregnant stomach. Soon after, she began to develop a taste for raw organs, consuming the liver and uncooked brain of a cow. Later, Vivien was eventually able to contact the nurse from her failed ultrasound, who hesitantly agreed to meet her in a church, telling in her it was the only place where she "felt safe". She confided in Vivien that what she witnessed in her womb plagued her with nightmares and turned her into a believer in God, and (recalling what she witnessed during the ultrasound) whispered quietly to herself "...the hoofed feet". However, Vivien thought the nurse was insane and refused to believe her. She headed out the cathedral doors in frustration, while the nurse began to fervently recite quotes from the Bible, her face plastered with a look of dread. In "Birth", Vivien gives birth to Michael and his stillborn twin brother named Jeffrey. He is quickly snagged by Constance. She and Moira admire him while washing off the placenta and Hayden comes in and states that he is her baby. Hayden enlists the help of Dallas and Fiona and kills Ben to prevent him from leaving with the baby and takes Michael for herself. Thanks to Travis incapacitating Hayden, Constance takes the baby from her and "adopts" him. Unknown to anyone, Micheal is born evil. In an epilogue of "Afterbirth", after 3 years of the twins' birth, Constance comes home to find that Michael has murdered his nanny, revealing himself to be an Anti-Christ just as Billie Dean suspected. It is implied that Constance was both surprised and somehow pleased with that, and so that she continued to raise the child, unknowing what sort of havoc he would wreck when he grows up. ''Apocalypse'' Leave the Murder House It was revealed in the later on of the eighth season, more and more dark and unhinged nature of Michael started to reveal one by one, disturbing Constance. At a young age, Michael started to kill small animals, before killing his nanny at the age of three. One day, Constance entered Michael's bedroom to discover he had aged ten years overnight and now had the appearance of a teenager. When Michael tried to strangle Constance in her sleep, she consulted the help of a priest, only for him to be murdered by Michael. With her dreams of motherhood shattered, Constance returned to the Murder House and committed suicide by overdose. After Michael discovered that Constance had killed herself to be free from him, he attended therapy sessions with Ben Harmon, as the Harmons discovered his horrific nature. A father-son relationship developed between the two. However, Michael slowly grew more and more unhinged and dangerous after meeting and being rejected by his biological father, Tate. Soon, Ben witnessed Michael mutilating the ghost of Elizabeth Short/Black Dahlia, as well as not only murdering two new residents, but permanently expelling their spirits from existence. Realizing Michael's capacity for evil, Ben was so horrified that he ended their sessions at once. It also caused his rift with Vivien, as Vivien could not stand Ben's connection with Michael. One night, a group of Satanists arrived at the house, consisting of Miriam Mead and another satanist cardinal and headed by Church of Satan founder, Anton LaVey, who had faked his death in order to meet Michael. The Satanists kidnapped a young woman from a bus stop and brought her to the house where they performed a Black Mass, with LaVey removing the girl's heart for Michael to consume. A demonic shadow appeared and Michael announced that he is one with his "Father." After a rain of blood and hail descended, Vivien attempted to murder Michael. Before he could destroy her, she was saved by Tate, allowing Michael to leave the house. It was later implied that Tate was taken over by the Murder House's own demonic nature when he raped Vivien, making clear that Michael is born from the very darkness that this house embodied. Upon this reveal, Tate and Violet reconciled over the matter. The Alpha? After leaving the Murder House, Michael bonded with Ms. Mead, who was a fanatic Satanist that became his parental substitute. One day, in a supermarket, Mead argued with a butcher who refused to sell her a goat's head, with the former claiming that the butcher was defying her religious belief. Michael firmly defended Mead and confronted the butcher, but the butcher rebuked him and cursed Mead in retaliation. Enraged, Michael unleashed his power and impaled the butcher with five kitchen knives, killing him. Horrified at what he had done, Michael was taken into custody and sent for interrogations, pleading that he didn't intentionally try to murder the butcher. However, as the interrogator continued to push him, Michael unleashed his dark force once more, possessing the officer, pushing him towards the ceiling and bending his limbs, before blowing his head up. The news soon spread towards the Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men (that would later become Outpost 3), where the warlocks Behold Chablis, Baldwin Pennypacker, John Henry Moore and Ariel Augustus, the Grand Chancellor of warlocks, watched a videotape of Michael killing his interrogator. Ariel believed that Langdon is a warlock, while Moore believed it was a case of demonic possession. They consider a prophecy about an Alpha Warlock who could supplant the Supreme Witch, Cordelia Goode. With the help of Mead, Ariel visited Langdon in jail, explaining that he was defending his caretaker from a callous butcher. Ariel released Michael from his cell and they left for the school. Upon arrival, Ariel explains that it is underground because the original house above was destroyed by angry neighbors unhappy with the school's purpose revealed in the wake of Cordelia's "outing" the magical community three years prior. Ariel introduced him to the other students, telling them that they should make him feel as if this is his new, true home. One month later, the instructors are evaluating Micahel's power level. They hope he will rate a "level four", putting him on par with the female Supreme Witch. He exceeds the first test by not only locating a book hidden within a mirror, but retrieving it as well. Most are impressed, but Moore was troubled that he did not follow instructions. He similarly aced the examination by effortlessly teleporting throughout the room. Michael then passed the third test by producing falling snow inside the room, which earns him further praise, but his power soon lost control, nearly killing the examination board by causing a snowstorm and freezing the room. At Miss Robichaux's Academy in New Orleans, a recently revived Myrtle Snow visited Cordelia and announced that the Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men had called an emergency council session. Cordelia, Zoe and Myrtle travel to the Hawthorne School. At the meeting, Ariel explained that they wish Michael to challenge Cordelia for Supremacy. While the women scoff at the idea of a male Supreme, Ariel insists that Cordelia administer the Seven Wonders to test Langdon. Cordelia refuses, saying that it would surely condemn the boy to death, as it did to witch Misty Day. Chablis chastised her for abandoning coven member Queenie after her disappearance in Los Angeles, but Cordelia responds that she found Queenie's ghost in the Hotel Cortez, playing cards with the ghost of the hotel's founder James Patrick March. Unable to extract Queenie past the doors of the hotel, Cordelia realized that the Hotel Cortez was a demonic portal that she was unable to overcome, saying it was her greatest failure since her ascension as the Supreme. Ariel called her a bigot for ignoring the possibility of an Alpha. Meanwhile, Michael has a scrying vision of the Hotel Cortez, which he drew a perfectly accurate sketch of it on a paper. He traveled to Los Angeles and visited Queenie, who had won more than 50,000 turns of cards with March. March was somewhat disturbed as soon as he saw Michael, and he allowed Queenie to go free. Soon, Michael successfully emerged from the hotel with Queenie. Michael later accompanied Queenie into the Underworld, saving Madison Montgomery from her eternal endurance of labor and humiliation. After saving Queenie and Madison from their respective Hell, Michael led the duo to the Hawthorne School, as they met Cordelia, Zoe and Myrtle who were leaving. Shocked at the revived Madison and Queenie, Cordelia fainted. Meeting Venable Now an adult, Michael Langdon, leader of one of the post-apocalyptic outposts, arrives at the outpost run by Wilhelmina Venable. Here, he states that he will decide who is worthy to come with him to his more formidable outpost, and those that aren't shall, as he states, end up like his horses, which were shot and presumably eaten by him off-screen. Destroying the Cooporative Confronting the Witches Death Legacy & Possible Reborn After Michael's death and the renewel of timeline, the Apocalypse and nuclear weapon attack never happened, and many characters resumed to their original life. Mallory was hailed as a hero due to her efforts in stopping the Anti-Christ, but the battle between good and evil shall goes on. The revived Emily and Timothy fell in love with each other and had a child after a love affair, naming him Devan. However, by the end of the series, it was shown that years after his birth, Devon killed people when he was a child, in a manner just like what Michael did when he showed his demonic nature by the end of Murder House. It was assumed that Michael, or at least the Anti-Christ, had reincarnated through Devan and would start the apocalypse once more. According to Mallory, the war between good and evil shall never ends. Gallery 8b8126fa513d2697c527031155fbb2fb4216d877.jpg|Murderous child c0a9994543a98226b54f336b8a82b9014b90eb59.jpg|Young Michael laughing. 112 Afterbirth.jpg|"Now, what am I gonna do with you?" Michael Langdon Apocalypse_Teaser.png|Michael in a trailer of Apocalypse. 11eac750352ac65cbd041d63f6f2b21193138a0e.jpg|Michael Langdon in a promotional poster for Season 8. MichaelLangdon-Apocapypse.jpg|Michael Langdon in a promotional poster for Season 8. Trivia *Michael's status as the Anti-Christ, along with Hayden McClaine's attempt of snatching the baby away from the Harmons, as well as the Harmons' situation throughout Murder House, all make a reference to Rosemary's Baby. *Ironically, Michael is named after the biblical Archangel Michael who banished Lucifer into Hell. *Before Cody Fern was cast as an adult Michael, Micheal was one of the most wanted candidates who might possibly return for Season 6 as an antagonist. Several teaser trailers of the sixth season of American Horror Story was possibly a hint of Anti-Christ theory happening, and one of them (being the first teaser trailer) features a bassinet with a baby wailing, and a knife, sickle, and other deadly objects hanging from its mobile, a monstrous hand clutches the knife. However, Michael never returned in Season 6. *It was once speculated that he'll make an appearance in future seasons, which is now confirmed to be Season 8, which is the crossover season between Murder House and Coven entitled Apocalypse. *The reveal of the Anti-Christ is often considered to be one of the most surprising, the most disturbing and even the most shocking scenes ever in American Horror Story. It was particularly because Ryan Murphy, the creator of the show, hinted that Billie Dean Howard's foreshadowing prophecy could be flawed, but the season finale had revealed otherwise. *Cody Fern, the new actor who will portray the adult Michael Langdon in the eighth season, once portrayed David Madson in the second season of American Crime Story, subtitled The Assassination of Gianni Versace, also created by Ryan Murphy. **Ryan Murphy referred to Fern as: "...a brilliant addition to the cast. He appears to be as bad but intelligent as the possessed Mary Eunice. Which is exactly what we need", implying a connection between Michael and the Devil from Asylum. *The Church of Satan criticized the plotline involving Michael's relations with Anton Lavey for its inaccurate portrayal of the organization's founder and of Satanists in general, pointing out that LaVey did not believe in the Antichrist nor practiced ritual sacrifice, and furthermore called the involved episode "unimpressive and boring" and that "lazy writers appropriated his name and image for their Devil worship drivel". Navigation de:Michael Langdon Category:Enigmatic Category:Dark Messiah Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:American Horror Story Villains Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Dark Forms Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Satanism Category:Fictionalized Category:Theology Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:The Heavy Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Paranormal Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Demon Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyers Category:Big Bads Category:Perverts Category:Protective Category:Elementals Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Insecure Category:Psychics Category:Trickster Category:Genocidal Category:Nihilists Category:Successful Category:Presumed Deceased